All I Need is You
by SugarHugs
Summary: Ayumi and Satoshi decide to go to the park. Then something shocking happens... An Ayumi x Satoshi One-shot. A little Naomi x Satoshi but I mainly focused on Ayumi x Satoshi. Note: At one part I put "...they saw a figure no bigger than Adam." Oops I meant Ayumi... Slight mistake. How can Ayumi turn to be Adam? Idk xD Anyways, enjoy!


"Thanks for coming!" Ayumi smiled happily, as she waved to a guest leaving her 18th birthday party.

Now there was only one guest left. Satoshi Mochida. Ayumi had invited him because they were close friends, but Ayumi wanted more than that. That's right. She had loved him, loved him more than herself. Ayumi could have confessed her feelings to him, but the only problem was that Ayumi was simply too timid.

"So, I can stick around a little longer, if you want," Satoshi claimed.

"Sure! What do you want to do?" Ayumi questioned.

"Let's go to the park! We will have the whole park to ourselves, since it's pretty late," Satoshi exclaimed.

The thought of being alone with Satoshi made Ayumi blush. Ayumi agreed and then they both left the house.

The most efficient and fast way to get to the park was to go the through the forest. So they went through the forest.

As they walk on the white snow, the tree's leaves dances lightly in the winter wind. Although Ayumi thought the forest was beautiful, it was also ugly. Ayumi was uneasy. The beautiful pale snow glittered in the moonlight, but the dark eerie atmosphere was frightening.

"This forest is a little creepy," Ayumi spoke quietly to Satoshi.

"I know. I see a person behind us. But don't worry, I'm here! I'll protect you, Ayumi!" Satoshi claimed, confidently stopping in his tracks with his hands on his hips.

Ayumi couldn't help but laugh and Satoshi gave a light smack at Ayumi's arm for laughing at him.

"Yeah, it's probably just a random person walking by," Ayumi beamed brightly with positive words.

As Satoshi and Ayumi walk a few steps, they suddenly hear snow crunching behind them. They knew it wasn't their footsteps. It was fast. It was loud and when they turned around, they saw a figure no bigger than Adam. The person was wearing all black and standing right in front of Ayumi. Ayumi and Satoshi had no time to think. It was as if time had stopped.

The person wielded a katana and their right hand. Nobody had time to react. Ayumi let out a agonized cry as she fell to the ground. Buckets of blood poured out of her stomach.

"Shinozaki!" Satoshi screamed and rushed to Ayumi's side as she groans in pain and agony. She had gotten stabbed by the mysterious stranger.

"I-It's hurts! Mochida-kun!" Ayumi calls desperately.

Satoshi gazed at the blood-stained person and tried to make out a face beneath the hoodie that was pulled over the threat's head.

Satoshi froze in shock. _It can't be._

 _My friend Naomi was always my knight in shining armor,_ Satoshi thought. _Always protecting me and standing up for me. But now the eyes I saw beneath the black hoodie, had no life in them but yet, they were fierce. She had eyes like a ferocious tiger._

"Naomi?" Satoshi whimpered quietly.

"Ever since we all ended up in the same class, you paid less attention to me. I thought we had something and you threw it away!" Naomi screamed. "You started to hang out with her. We used to be so close. I had to do something, Satoshi! She was ruining our fate. Our love! I had to get rid of her," Naomi had started crying.

Suddenly, Satoshi had stood up. "Stay away!" Naomi cried, as Satoshi started to slowly pace towards her.

Satoshi dashes towards Naomi. Naomi was alarmed but that wasn't Satoshi's intension. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Naomi.

"It's okay now," Satoshi reassured her. With this action, Naomi had dropped her katana.

"Will I ever be forgiven? Will class rep or you forgive me?" Naomi weeped, as a cool winter breeze blew through their hair.

"I forgive you. I'm sure Shinozaki will too," Satoshi said. Satoshi refused to show tears but a single tear ran down his cheek.

Satoshi slowly withdrew his phone from his pocket. Naomi didn't move. Satoshi dialed 110.

"Tokyo Police, what's your emergency?" a female voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hello, my friend has gotten stabbed and I need an ambulance. I got the stabber and she doesn't plan to run away," Satoshi stated, as calmly as he could.

"Okay. What is your location?" the female operator says.

Satoshi quickly told the woman the locations and thanked her. Satoshi hung up, left Naomi standing alone and quickly rushed to Ayumi.

"Don't worry, Shinozaki. The ambulance is coming. Breathe," Satoshi reassured Ayumi. Satoshi taken his scarf in his hands and attempted to use it a bandage. Blood soaked through the cloth but this was better than nothing.

The ambulance came with a couple police cars. They brought a stretcher. The hospital let Ayumi say a quick few words to Satoshi.

Ayumi stumbles on her words due to the pain. "Satoshi, I just want to let you know, that I love you," Ayumi quickly says with tears streaming down her cheeks. They carry Ayumi away.

The police interrogates Naomi. and they take her to jail. The police say that she has to wait there until her court date.

After a couple hours after the police interrogates Naomi, Satoshi waits nervously in the hospital along with Ayumi's mother, father, and sister. All of them say nothing.

After a few hours later, a tall man with black hair and a doctor uniform on, approaches everyone in the waiting area. "I am Dr. Kita. I am here to update you of Ayumi Shinozaki's condition. She is stable," the deep male voice says.

Satoshi was washed over with a feeling of relief and happiness. Satoshi heard sighs of relief around him. "Can I see her?"

"You may." As soon as he heard those words, he rushed to Ayumi's room. Satoshi ran fast and was already sprinting before Ayumi's family could even stand up.

Satoshi burst through the door and spotting Ayumi linked to an IV.

"Shinozaki! Are you okay?" Satoshi shouted.

"Yeah. Oh and thank you for calling an ambulance. Sorry for the trouble," Ayumi thanks.

"Ah, why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong!" Satoshi explains.

"Also, I heard what you said before you got taken to the hospital."

"Oh, yeah. It's okay if you don't like me back," Ayumi murmured quietly.

"No, I don't like you."

Ayumi was filled with sadness and looked down at her lap in complete depression. Satoshi Mochida was her prince. The guy that always cheered her up whenever she need someone. Satoshi was kind and caring and Ayumi loved that about him.

Satoshi saw the look of sadness that occupied Ayumi's eyes.

"A-Ah, that's not what I meant!" Satoshi stuttered.

Ayumi looked up, confused and still overwhelmingly sad.

"I don't like you, Shinozaki. I absolutely love you!" Satoshi exclaimes loudly and could be heard in the hallway.

Ayumi then gazed at the blushing Satoshi, who stared right into her eyes.

Ayumi averts her eyes in embarrassment and mumbles, "Idiot, call me Ayumi..."

"Ayumi!" Satoshi yells excitedly.

"W-What wrong, Mochida-kun?"

"Hehe, nothing! I just wanted to call your name. I am so happy, Ayumi," Satoshi repiles to Ayumi. "You can call me Satoshi!"

"S-Sa-Satoshi-kun..."

"Ayumi, you're so cute! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Satoshi blushes while look at Ayumi.

"Satoshi-kun!" Ayumi leaps off her bed and into Satoshi's arms.

"Woah! Be careful of the wires!" Satoshi said worried but returned the hug anyways.

"Haha, you never change, do you?" Ayumi smiles into Satoshi's chest. Satoshi returns her smile.

"I love your smile, I love your love for charms, I love you as a whole. You are my world, Ayumi."

In Satoshi's warm embrace, Ayumi blushes at his heartwarming words and thinks, _All I need is him. I love Satoshi-kun. I hope we can stay like this forever..._


End file.
